Blue skies
by Anjali Elios
Summary: Well... Strange things are happening in Legaia that no one has noticed. What could be going on? It's up to Vahn, Gala, Noa and some new characters to find out. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer, I don't own Legend of Legaia's anything. Sony thought up the game and story. I would never try and make money from this story. 

Author's note- as far as how old Noa is I'm going to say she's twelve at the end of legend of Legaia. So in my story she's turning thirteen in a few weeks.

Legend of Legaia- 

Blue skies. (Title subject to change.)

Chapter one- the beginning.

Noa stood next to the Genesis tree, her left palm on the bark. The tree still generated warmth. Whenever she touched the tree she could swear she sometimes heard Terra's voice. Occasionally Meta's and Ozma's too. She prayed at the Genesis tree everyday now. She would just think of the past mostly. 

About the time she lived in Jeremi. About a month after moving there, Vahn and Gala had visited. They had convinced her to come back with them to Rim Elm. That Maya had agreed to take her and Cort in. That she and her brother were more than welcome.

In the year since Noa had grown very close to Maya and Maya's daughter Mei. Noa helped take care of baby Cort a lot, but she had to admit that she was relived not to have to take care of her brother alone. Relived that someone else had opened their arms to Cort.

The people of Rim Elm had such open hearts. It was so peaceful. She _loved_ it here. Naturally Gala had gone back to Gala, after bringing her here. But she and Vahn always visited him, and Gala always visited them.

"Noa," it was Vahn

Noa turned to face one of her closest friends. She took in his blue hair and strong face, "Is Gala here?" She wondered. Gala had sent word that he was coming, and would arrive at midday.

Vahn smiled, "Not yet. Soon though,"

"How come you hardly come down here anymore?" Noa asked

"It reminds me of Meta too much. I miss him a lot still."

"I really miss Terra too," Noa said sadly hanging her head, "Terra lied, she said we would always be together,"

"Terra didn't mean to lie, Noa. She couldn't have known what would happen to seru Kai,"

Noa sighed, "Yeah. You're right. I know, I really do," A single tear slid down her cheek, "I want Terra back Vahn,"

Vahn wrapped his arms around Noa in a hug. The three of them had never talked about the loss of their Ra-Seru's. Clearly that had been a mistake. "I know Noa. Just remember that you still have Gala and I. You have Mei and Maya. Plus my little sister Nene and my father, and of course your brother Cort,"

Noa pulled away after a few long moments.

"There you two are!"

Both turned to Gala's voice.

Gala smiled, "Been awhile,"

"Gala," Noa grinned, running up and hugging him.

Gala hugged her back, "Hi Noa," 

He now thought of her as a little sister. They let go. He and Vahn gripped each other by the forearm for a moment.

Then Gala's expression became serious, "Vahn, Noa. Biron gave me a message this morning. He told me to gather your two friends. The girl with emerald hair as well, then go to Rem's shrine,"

"Girl with emerald hair," Vahn repeated, "Does he mean Mei?"

"I think so. And by Rem's shrine I believes he means Octam,"

"Well let's go tell Mei and Maya," Noa exclaimed, dashing up the stairs

The Village was still in the form of a square. Mei' and Noa's home was at the top of the stairs. Ixis house to next. Across from his house on the other side of the Genesis tree, was the Local store, on a small rise sat the Mayor's house, Down from them, was Vahn's house.

Vahn and Gala knocked on Mei's door.

"Come in!" Maya called

The guy's did. Mei, Maya, and Noa turned to look at them. Maya was holding young Cort. Strangely enough, the boy's hair was turning red, like Noa's

"Hello, Gala, how are you?" Maya asked

"Good, how are you and Mei?" Gala asked politely 

"Wonderful, thank you," Maya glanced at Noa, "Noa tells me you have something to share with us?"

Gala explained to her and Mei, what he had told his two friends.

"You really believe he means me?" Mei asked

"That's the feeling I got,"

Maya turned to her daughter, "What do you think Mei?"

"Well, Tetsu, Vahn and Noa have been teaching me how to fight. If I can, I want to help," Mei responded

Maya turned to Vahn, "You should go tell Val and Nene. We'll meet you by the entrance,"

Vahn nodded, he took Noa's hand, "C'mon," they took off.

"He loves her," Mei remarked, her eyes shiny, as she stared at the door.

Gala looked at her thoughtfully, "You are not going to try and get back together with him?"

Mei was silent a long moment, "No. I might have with someone other than Noa. But Vahn is so clearly happy when he's with her. I don't wish to get in the way of that. Besides Vahn and I have talked it over. I love him enough to let him go," Mei looked at Gala, "Do you understand?"

After a moment Gala slowly nodded, "Yes, I think I do,"

Mei looked at him and Maya, "I have to change. You two go ahead,"

They left, leaving Mei alone.

Mei went to the hidden. When she had been seven she had lost her older sister Mari to the mist. Mari had be only seventeen. After a moments hesitation Mei open the chest containing Mari's clothes. She pulled out her sister's outfits. They had only kept her favorites. Mei pulled out her favorite one.

She changed. Black pants that ended just below her knees, and lavender top went with it. Hmm. What should she do with her hair?. She wanted to cut it. Oh well, she would have someone do it later. 

She stepped outside. Regarding her village, before she left for who knew how long. She didn't really want to leave, but she sincerely wanted to help if she could. How would she face up against fighter's like Gala, Noa and Vahn? In her lessons they told her she was doing good. But she had never fought against a real enemy.

Looking towards the entrance of town, she saw everyone gathered there. Mei hurried towards the entrance. Everyone turned to look at her.

Maya gasped, "Oh Rem, you look just like Mari,"

"Mother, do you mind terribly?" Mei asked in concern

Maya came up and hugged her, "Not at all! Go with my blessings. You look _wonderful_,"

"Mei, who's Mari?" Noa asked innocently

"Mari was my older sister. She used to be a hunter for the village. But… but the seru killed her," Mei explained, "This is one of her outfits,"

"Oh," Noa said, holding Cort a little closer.

Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Well, we should go," Gala said at last.

There were hugs all around and the four began their new journey.

End of Chapter one.

Author's note. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I wrote in that bit about Mei having a sister because I wanted to get into a little more of her past. Please read and review. Oh and I have to thank Quiet Storm, Firefox and Skye for reading my other Legaia story. Thanks a lot. But I think I'm going to scrap that one.

See you all later! 


End file.
